


Side Effects May Include

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Reid wants to scream at Luke for not leaving — for seeing him like this — but his body is shaking and it feels good to have Luke rubbing his back. When it’s over, Luke helps him over a couple of steps to the side of the bathtub. Reid sits, and Luke is back so fast with a glass of water that Reid swears he must have run.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Include

The accident happens so fast that Reid’s brain can’t immediately process it. Well, if you can call a jealous wife with a shotgun blowing out an exam room window in a failed attempt to kill her philandering husband an _accident_.

Reid is standing in the hall, flipping through a chart when the glass explodes. He turns away and raises his hand defensively over his face, just like anyone else would. The problem is that Dr. Reid Oliver isn’t just anyone. As the glass slices into his right hand and forearm like shrapnel, he struggles to understand what’s happening. Blood begins to pour from the wounds, splashing his pristine, white lab coat.

It doesn’t hurt, which Reid clinically notes as a symptom of shock. The pain comes later.

*

The doorbell pierces Reid’s consciousness and he pushes himself to a sitting position with his good hand. Falling asleep on the couch has left a crick in his neck, stiffness in his hip and a foul mood overall. The surgery on his hand was short and he refused a general anaesthetic. Not that he didn’t trust Dr. Whatshisname, but Reid doesn’t like giving up that much control.

He’s exhausted and his injuries hurt intensely. He realizes he’s been dreaming about pain. As the bell rings again, he forces himself to his feet and opens the door just in time to prevent Luke from ringing for a third time.

“Reid.” Luke visibly exhales with relief.

“Brilliant observation.”

Luke takes in the sling and bandages. He reaches up and his fingers hover over the cuts on Reid’s face. Reid flinches and Luke lowers his arm. “Are you okay? They said you were, but...”

“Do I look okay?”

“I heard your hand was damaged.”

“Yes, the Oakdale gossip mill is correct. I imagine this was the top news story of the day, unless one of your clan have been kidnapped or started any fires. I never imagined Oakdale would be so exciting.”

“Is Katie still away?”

“Until next week. Place to myself. I was just planning a wild party when you arrived.”

Luke continues to ignore Reid’s attempts at humour. “So you need help.” It’s a statement.

“ _No._ ” Reid moves to close the door. He doesn’t need Luke’s pity.

Luke’s foot blocks the door and he wears a determined look that Reid recognizes all too well. “Yes, you do. Besides, I brought food.”

Reid’s stomach is empty and he lets Luke come in with the take-out bags from Al’s. “Shouldn’t you be with Noah?” _Shouldn’t Noah be fighting for you?_

“Reid, stop.”

“No, you stop. I told you I can’t do this.” Reid’s too tired to make jokes anymore.

Luke doesn’t reply and instead unpacks the food, opening cupboards and drawers for plates and utensils. “It’s dinner. We’re friends. Friends eat dinner.”

“We’re not friends.”

“Yes we are.” Luke smiles and Reid’s stomach performs a somersault that he attributes solely to his hunger. “So just shut up and eat.”

Reid does, although he quickly learns that opening condiment packages and eating with only his left hand is annoyingly difficult. So he lets Luke open the ketchup for him and drizzle it over his fries.

They watch a baseball game. As the Cubs lose for a change, Reid obsesses about the fact that the first and second tendons of the flexor digitorum profundus in his hand were a millimetre away from being completely severed and that the pain is radiating through his body. He keeps hearing Dr. Whatshisname tell him — as if Reid wasn’t well aware — that if they don’t heal properly, his fine motor skills will be impacted and that his career may be affected.

 _May be affected_. That’s how the doctor put it. Reid knows his career will be over, over, over.

As the game goes on, Reid also thinks about Luke sitting two feet away and how his mouth tasted that day in this very living room.

When the Cubs are put out of their misery by a double play in the bottom of the ninth, Reid reaches for the remote with his left hand, which sends stinging twinges into his right. “You should go. I’m sure people will be wondering where you are.” _People like Noah_.

“Are you sure you should be alone?”

 _No_. “I’m a big boy, don’t worry.”

Luke takes a breath and blows it out. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Reid isn’t sure which “it” Luke is referring to, but he knows he is in no condition to talk about anything. “Goodnight.”

After a moment, Luke acquiesces. “Okay. I’ll clean up and let myself out. You look really tired.”

Reid wants to argue that he can do his own dishes, but the painkillers he took during the seventh inning stretch have made his head fuzzy and tongue heavy. He nods and retreats to his room and his five hundred thread-count sheets. After awkwardly unhooking his sling, he climbs into bed in his t-shirt and track pants and the world fades away.

He isn’t sure what time it is when the nausea wakes him, but the house is dark and still. Reid blinks at the glow of his alarm clock. Two-thirteen a.m. As he rolls to the side of the bed, his injured arm doesn’t move fast enough and the fiery agony rockets all the way to his neck. He stumbles to the hall and the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time for Al’s finest to come roaring back up.

Reid hunches over the toilet, bracing himself on the edge of the counter with his left hand. Vomit and saliva dribble onto his shirt as he tries to breathe, and he’s wracked with another heave as more remnants of dinner splash into the porcelain bowl. He’s about to fall to his knees on the tile when there is sudden light overhead and hands steady his swaying body.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Reid wants to scream at Luke for not leaving — for seeing him like this — but his body is shaking and it feels good to have Luke rubbing his back. When it’s over, Luke helps him over a couple of steps to the side of the bathtub. Reid sits, and Luke is back so fast with a glass of water that Reid swears he must have run.

The water hurts his throat but he’s desperate to get the taste of bile out. The next thing he knows, there’s a toothbrush in his hand. He presses it on with his thumb and the bristles swirl the minty toothpaste around. Luke hovers nearby as Reid stands to spit in the sink. He wants to snap that he’s not going to fall over, but his knees wobble and he’s cold and shivery and hot and flushed all at the same time.

Luke steers him back to the bedroom and sits him on the end of the bed. He takes the hem of Reid’s shirt. “Lift your good arm up.”

Reid is going to tell him to be careful, but he doesn’t need to as Luke gently peels the t-shirt off and down over Reid’s injured arm. Reid lifts his hips and the vomit-splashed track pants disappear with Luke’s quick work. Reid feels much cooler in just his boxer briefs and waves off Luke’s offer of fresh clothing.

“It’s the painkillers.” Reid’s voice is raspy.

“I know. I read the pharmacist’s pamphlet. It was on the kitchen counter.” With sure hands, Luke guides Reid under the covers. “I slept on the couch in case you needed me. I know, I know. You don’t need me.”

“You don’t—”

“I’m sorry, I know I’m overbearing. Noah couldn’t stand it. I mean, you said you wanted me to go and I stayed anyway and—”

“—have to sleep on the couch.”

In the dark, Reid can’t see Luke’s expression, but he can see him turn away after a long moment. Reid closes his eyes and tells himself that Luke loves Noah and it’s for the best and it doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t.

Then there’s a cool washcloth on Reid’s forehead and the bed dips as Luke slides under the covers. Luke strokes Reid’s hair softly before settling in. A few inches separate them, and Reid wants to pull Luke close, but Luke is on Reid’s right side and the thought of moving his arm makes the nausea blossom.

There’s just silence for a minute as they watch each other and Reid’s eyelids start to droop.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Reid.”

Reid replies that he can’t stop thinking about Luke either, but as he drifts away, he’s not sure if his words were out loud.

*

The ache wakes Reid just before dawn as the faint light begins to permeate the room. He watches Luke sleep, lips parted, expression achingly innocent. Luke’s curled on his side toward him and Reid wishes he could roll on top of Luke and feel his body.

Testing his arm, Reid lifts it and makes a strangled sound from the sheer torture. Luke blinks groggily, peering at him with confusion that transforms into concern.

“Are you okay?” Luke sits up and Reid sees that below his blue t-shirt, Luke’s wearing multi-coloured polka dot boxer shorts. He’s never found polka dots so attractive in his life.

Reid tries to say he’s okay, even though his hand is throbbing, but his throat is too dry and he croaks instead. Luke bounds out of bed and returns with a glass of cool water, which Reid gulps gratefully. Luke stands by the side of the bed, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

After Reid deposits the glass on the side table, he lies back down. “I’m fine. Get back in bed. You’re making me nervous.”

Luke does, and he curls on his side again, facing Reid. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe you should take a pill.”

Reid grimaces. “We’ll see. I hate vomiting. It’s so...undignified.”

“This one time, I threw up all over my mom’s flower bed. I was sneaking in from a party and before I could even get to the front door I was spewing all over the garden.”

“I bet the petunias bloomed beautifully.”

Luke chuckles. “They did, actually. Mom marvelled about it all summer.”

“Why did you drink?”

The smile vanishes and Luke’s silent for a few moments. Finally he answers. “I hated myself.”

It makes Reid unaccountably angry and upset that Luke ever felt that way. Before he can formulate a response, Luke goes on.

“I know that must sound weird to you since you’ve always been so confident. Sure of yourself. I just...I couldn’t handle being gay. I couldn’t handle a lot of things.”

“It’s not weird.” It’s fucking sad and Reid wishes he’d been there so he could have fixed it.

“I don’t hate myself anymore. It was a long time ago.”

“Good. Because you’re one of the most remarkable people I’ve ever met.”

Even in the pale light, Reid can see Luke’s blush. “Not really.”

“Yes. Really. Just accept it because you know I’m always right.”

Luke laughs softly and they watch each other. Reid thinks about how much he wants the chance to finally do more than kiss Luke, but the instant he moves, the throbbing ricochets and the spectre of the nearly severed tendons take over. He breathes deeply through his nose, trying to regain control.

“You’re going to be back to normal before you know it.”

Reid isn’t sure what normal is anymore. Not with Luke in his life. In his bed. With his ridiculous polka dots.

“As long as you follow doctor’s orders — and we know how seriously you take those when you’re dishing them out — you’re going to heal. You just need to rest. You know how they always say doctors are the worst patients? You’re going to prove them wrong.”

“You sound so sure.”

Luke smiles. “Of course I am. Just like I knew the lawsuit would go in your favour. You’re _Reid Oliver_. Nothing’s going to stop you from getting what you want.”

“Nothing, huh?” Reid hopes it’s true. About many things.

“Here, I’ll show you. Name something you want right now.”

 _Your ass. Your cock. You._ “A shower. God, do I want a shower. But I can’t get the bandages wet.”

“No problem.”

“Are you suggesting I go against medical instructions already? It’s day two. Barely.”

Luke’s smile is mischievous. “Of course not. We’ll just do the next best thing.” He hops out of bed and disappears into the hall. After a minute, Reid hears a scraping sound, following by running water. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and makes his way slowly to the bathroom, where he finds Luke filling Jacob’s baby tub with soapy water.

“There’s no way I’ll fit in there. I tried the other day. Jacob wasn’t happy. Neither was Katie.”

“Ha, ha. Sit down and tip your head back.” Luke’s brought in a chair and placed the back against the vanity. A folded towel rests on the edge of the sink to cushion Reid’s head. He does as he’s told and gingerly situates himself with his arms on the chair’s armrests. Luke slides a cushion behind Reid’s back.

“Is that okay?” Luke stands by Reid’s left side.

“It’s strangely comfortable, actually.”

“Now close your eyes and relax.”

At first, Reid watches Luke as he pours a bowl of warm water over Reid’s hair. His eyes drift shut as Luke works the shampoo into Reid’s curls, his fingers massaging Reid’s scalp. Reid takes a deep breath, enjoying the sensations. But when his hand twinges, the worry floods his mind once again and he shifts restlessly.

“Shhh. You’re going to be okay.” Luke rinses the shampoo. “Don’t give yourself an ulcer. Your hand will heal.”

Reid opens his eyes. “You’re a mind reader now?”

Luke smiles as he works the conditioner in. “Maybe.”

Once Reid’s hair is rinsed and clean, Luke kneels. He dips a washcloth into the soapy water in Jacob’s tub beside him on the floor. He reaches for Reid’s upper body, but isn’t quite close enough. “Um, do you want to just...”

Reid spreads his legs and Luke inches close, kneeling between them. Reid’s whole body tingles as Luke starts with the injured arm, cleaning Reid’s shoulder and armpit carefully. Then he moves to the other arm before wiping the warm cloth across Reid’s chest, squeezing and rinsing the cloth after every few strokes.

Naked emotions flicker across Luke’s face, which Reid finds endlessly fascinating. Luke can’t hide his desire, and the air between them feels charged with electricity. Luke’s closeness and the stimulation from the washcloth make Reid’s pulse hum. He doesn’t think Luke will act since Reid is an invalid, but as Luke drags the cloth across Reid’s belly, he surprises him.

Luke leans over and his mouth covers Reid’s nipple. A quiet gasp escapes Reid’s lips as Luke sucks gently, his tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh. Luke moves to the other side, his fingertips lightly tracing a pattern on Reid’s stomach. Reid’s cock pushes against the front of his briefs.

He reminds himself that Luke has only been with one man, and Reid doesn’t want to push him, but there’s no hesitation in Luke’s touch. His eyes meet Reid’s as he hooks his fingers in the elastic of Reid’s underwear. Reid lifts his hips and in a moment he’s naked. He’s hard already and God, he wants Luke’s mouth on him.

But Luke sits back on his heels and rinses the washcloth. Reid can’t stop a moan as Luke drags the cloth over Reid’s cock and balls, rolling them together. Then he washes Reid’s hips and legs, touching everywhere but where Reid is dying to be touched.

“Luke.” He knows he’s perilously close to whining, but he doesn’t care.

Luke’s smile is sly, and he leans over and blows on the tip of Reid’s cock. Before Reid progresses to flat-out begging, Luke slips him between his full lips. Reid’s fantasized about Luke’s mouth and what he can do with it and the reality is better than he imagined.

As Luke’s tongue traces the contours of Reid’s cock, his lips suction over it. Reid moans Luke’s name, which makes Luke sit up and smile before diving back down, taking Reid deeper into his throat. Luke hums and Reid feels it all the way to the tips of his toes. His moans get louder and he’s glad they have the house to themselves but he’s not sure he’d care if they didn’t.

Luke grips the base of Reid’s cock as he licks and sucks. His other hand disappears and his arm jerks as he strokes himself. Reid wants to jump up out of the chair and take Luke on the bathroom floor, pound into him until they’re both screaming. His balls tingle and he tells Luke that he’s coming, and then he’s spilling into Luke’s mouth, the pleasure obliterating the hurt for at least that moment.

After Luke milks him dry, he grips Reid’s hip as he finishes himself off with his other hand. Luke’s eyes are locked on Reid’s as he comes, and Reid immediately makes plans to see that expression on Luke’s face as often as he can.

Exhaling slowly, Luke rests his cheek on Reid’s left thigh. Reid runs his fingers through Luke’s sleep-tossed hair and they smile at each other. “Have you thought about a career in nursing? Your bedside manner is impeccable.”

Luke grins that goofy grin that he does when he’s really pleased about something or is riding mechanical bulls. “At least one of us has a good bedside manner, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid laughs and tries to remember the last time he felt as comfortable with a lover. Nothing comes to mind.

“So, what do you want to do today? Since you don’t have to work for once.”

Reid ponders it. “I have no idea. I don’t generally do well with time off.”

“I could go rent us some DVDs. And get a lot of junk food.”

“You don’t have to be anywhere?” _With anyone else_?

“No. Although if you want to be alone, I’ll understand.”

“Or you’ll hide in the kitchen until I think you’re gone.”

Luke laughs. “Yeah, or that.”

Carefully, Reid sits up in the chair and Luke straightens on his knees. His hands rest lightly on Reid’s thighs. His voice is endearingly tentative. “Do you want me to stay?”

Reid traces Luke’s cheekbone and kisses him tenderly. Their lips part and Reid tastes himself on Luke’s tongue. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Luke’s. “That was a yes, by the way.”

They go back to bed, except this time, they switch sides. Reid slings his good arm over Luke’s shoulders, and Luke nestles close. As Reid drifts to sleep, pain is the last thing on his mind.


End file.
